


I love you (Boom!)

by UltimateLoser



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Paradise Found, Rated Teen for death, Red vine, Tf is that summery, red juju, sorry I can’t tag, the story takes a big turn 💀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateLoser/pseuds/UltimateLoser
Summary: When Skeppy comes back to red vines.Disclaimer! I am shipping their characters (BadBoyHalo x Skeppy) not (Zak x Darryl).
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I love you (Boom!)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is for fun I don’t even know how to write rlly lmao.   
> I was just bored and it’s like 3 am for me so ✌️
> 
> Also the story kinda like- idk shifts quickly?? If that makes sense. Also the ending is hella rushed.

Skeppy was gone for a week.

A mere week.

He had went out to go exploring. Maybe get more materials for his skyblock island. 

That’s it

Apparently a lot had happened back at home.

When Sam first contacted him saying Bad was sick Skeppy didn’t believe it. 

Bad sick? Ive never seen him sick he’s never the sick one- was what Skeppy thought. And it was true Bad was always the one taking care of Skeppy, never getting sick himself. Probably because of him being half demon, but that wasn’t the important part.

So not believing it he had replied “No way that’s true try a better troll lol” and went on with his day. But the immediate response was “Come back, and I’ll show you, also Bad might try to take you to a red egg thingy whatever you do, don’t follow him down there, he’s seriously sick just get here and I’ll meet you at your mansion” The raven haired boy frowned before sending a ok with a question mark, and headed on his way back home, slightly concerned. No Skeppy He scolded Bad would say you’re being a muffin, it’s ok it’s fine bad isn’t sick.

When Skeppy arrived at Bad and his mansion he didn’t see Sam. Obviously confused he looked around, but didn’t see anything other than the normal decorations outside, maybe he saw a red plant at the bottom half. But that was normal, right? 

Skeppy, ran a hand through his hair confused, Maybe he’s already inside? I mean the thought of Sam inviting himself in didnt seem to surprise Skeppy too much, the creeper masked man was full of surprises. 

Inviting himself in what manners He snorted at the thought and headed for the door. 

But he wasn’t ready for what he saw when he opened the chocolate like doors. 

The ravenett let out a loud screech. 

What stood in front of him were red, blood like vines everywhere.

Did Sam do this? Is this his troll? 

Skeppy scoffed probably, he really just made me leave my explorations early. 

But....

They are kind of pretty....

Very pretty actually...

They almost look like flowers....

They are flowers...

No better than flowers...

Huh.. Bad would for sure like these....

Still in a trance, Skeppy blindly reached out for the crimson vine, bet it has a wonderful texture too. 

....

Suddenly Skeppy is thrown out of the house.

“Oww... What the hell” The boy in the blue hoodie muttered looking up to meet a creeper face above him. Oh it’s just Sam. 

“Sorry about that but you can’t touch that bad juju stuff” Sam responded sheepishly, standing up, and reaching a hand for Skeppy which Skeppy took.“What the fuck is red juju and why’s it in my house?” Skeppy glared at the taller accusingly. However the creeper masked man just sighed and pulled at his own green locks. “It’s this red creepy blood vines that keeps popping up everywhere on the server ever since Bad found this red egg thing while mining they seem to be growing everywhere, and they also are eating the coloring red out of any red block they come in contact with” Sam explained. 

Skeppy looked at Sam trying to see if he was lying Well he’s not the best liar and that would explain the red vine things and the name ‘red juju’ “So then can we take those... things down then?” Skeppy finally responded, Sam nodded and muttered a small ‘be careful’ to Skeppy who just nodded and headed back inside to break the vines. 

After about 15 minutes they took down all the blood vines down, and burned them in this blue fire, according to Sam the blue fire was the only effective fire against it. 

They were currently standing in front of the mansion, Skeppy folded his arms and looked over to the green haired man. 

“Alright it’s about time you told me what happened with Bad and why he’s “sick” also where is he even?” Skeppy questioned, making air quotations around the word ‘sick’.

“Ok ok so basically-“ 

“I can’t wait to see the cute red vines at your place!” Sam was cut off with a excited female voice. 

“Crap” was all Skeppy heard from Sam as he pulled Skeppy to the side of the mansion, out of view. 

“Yo what the actual fuck are you-“ 

Sam muffled Skeppy voice with his hand, singling a quiet symbol with his other, intently looked past the side. Sighing Skeppy obligated, and looked to the direction Sam was looking.

The first person he saw was a figure with long brown hair, and black sun glasses who Skeppy recognized as Puffy. Then he saw—Bad! There’s bad! I can see Bad! I miss him- 

Skeppy’s thoughts were cut off by Bad.

“What the heck! I swear the blood vines were everywhere!”

He sounded angry.

“What!? You think someone took them down?” 

That was Puffy. She sounded equally as angry.

“Whoever did is a muffin head! If I find out who did this I will be griefs go them!”

“Agreed” 

That was all Skeppy heard before they both stomped away, out of the mansion.

“Alright bitch boy now seems a good time to answer my question” Skeppy wanted answers and he wanted them now. Why was Bad so angry? Was it really about those stupid scary blood things? Well he luckily for him he was about to get answers weather Sam liked it or not. 

Sam put his hands up defensively and started to talk “It’s ok to be mad you’re probably so so confused” The ravenett just hummed and motioned for the taller to continue, and so Sam did. 

“Well Bad found this red crimson egg and became attached to it, I wanted to break it but he just started getting defensive, eventually he got Ant and Puffy to like it as well, Sapnap and Punz don’t like it though, but ever since the egg these vines or red juju stuff keep appearing there was one at my house everywhere so I got rid of it. But anyone who breaks that juju in front of Bad, Ant, or Puffy gets hunted by them, especially Bad. Sapnap made a crack in the egg and Bad has been angry with him. Anyone who touches or hugs them can get affected and Bad wants people to go and hug the bad juju egg” 

“That doesn’t sound like Bad” Skeppy mumbled. Sam nodded “Yeah I know that’s what I meant by sick” Humming Skeppy looked at Sam “Do you have a enter chest and directions to that egg?” Sam looked back at him “Huh? Yeah here” Sam placed the endear chest, “As for the egg...yeah I know where it is...Skeppy! what are you doing!?” 

Skeppy had pulled out tnt.

He looked back at Sam. 

“Where is that egg?” The shorter, innocently asked. 

“Follow me...” Sam reluctantly said.

While Sam led Skeppy down to the egg hundreds of thoughts swirled in his head. 

If the vines grew when the egg was found I just need to get rid of it right? And also I could save Bad right? Cause that’s not Bad, that was not that Bad he knew. 

“Down here” Sam said, pulling Skeppy away from his thoughts, Skeppy followed the other down, at the bottom was the spider farm, Sam led Skeppy down some stone stairs until finally they reached Bads chamber of statues as Skeppy recognized. 

There were still no statues.

Just a egg.

A ugly bright red egg. 

And petting it was Puffy.

But whispering to it was Bad. 

Skeppy stood looking around the room.

God there were good memories. He thought.

Like when Skeppy begged for sand.

When Skeppy and Bad told stories while Skeppy tried to prove to Bad that crafting tables were flammable.

When they burned wood and acted like it was the best thing ever.

I mean it was.

After all they spent hours mining this area out.

Just for it to be consumed buy that egg.

“Bad” Skeppy finally spoke out, getting Bad and Puffys attention. 

“Skeppy!” Bad gasped “How are you? You came early? How was your exploring” Bad was now beaming with excitement. “I’m fine, yeah something came up here—” Skeppy said eyeing the egg “—and it went well” He finished off. Bad frowned clearly not satisfied with Skeppys reply “What’s wrong Skeppy?” He asked concerned, walking toward him.

“Wha- Huh- What? Wh-“ Skeppy sputtered.   
“Skeppy I’m getting worried please tell me what’s-“ Bad got cut off by a bitter laugh. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? What is wrong? I don’t know Bad! Maybe ask the fricking blood vines corrupting everywhere!” Skeppy snapped. 

Bad’s eyes widened, he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder “Skeppy? What your scaring me-“ Only to have have his hand slapped away. 

“Me!? I’m scaring you? You’re the one obsessed with these things” Skeppy yelled. 

“They’re not ‘things’ they have names” Bad snapped back.

“They aren’t even living!”

“Yes they are! I can talk with them!” 

“Bad they’re dangerous..” Sam intervened standing more next to Skeppy.

“What’d they ever do to you?” Puffy glared.

Sighing, Skeppy stalked past Bad. 

“Skeppy what’re you doing?” 

Skeppy stood on the vines coming out of the egg.

“Get off those, it’s not safe to touch!”

Once Skeppy go to the base on the he looked back and their confused stares, then placed his tnt. Puffy immediately pulled out her sword, and went charged at Skeppy, only to be stopped by Sam who also pulled out his sword.

“Skeppy put that tnt down you muffin head!” Bad shouted and ran toward him. “I’m blowing this up it’s making you sick!” Skeppy yelled back. “Oh don’t you dare!”

Tick

Bad made a move to pull Skeppy off the tnt.

Tick

Skeppy crouched behind the tnt.

Tick

Bad pulled his sword out. 

Tick

Skeppy got back up.

Tick

Bad thrusted his sword forward

Tick

Oh 

Tick

Oh muffin! 

Tick

That hurt...

Tick

“SKEPPY!”  
“BAD WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Tick

The shouts of Puffy and Sam didn’t matter. They could only watch.

“Skeppy...?”

“Bad...” 

Tears started to drip down Skeppys face.

“Oh fuck that hurts..”

Bads glasses started to fog.

“Language..!”

Skeppy giggled.

“Really? I’m about to die yknow”

Bad smiled.

“No naughty words”

Weakly Skeppy brought his hand to light the tnt.

“You’re gonna blow it?”

Bad closed his eyes awaiting his fate, knowing the answer. 

“Yeah...gotta finish it off...yknow boom”

Skeppy got the flint and steel to catch fire.

“You’re so silly seriously? Boom?”

Bad snorted. 

“Yeah kaboom!”

Skeppy smiled.

....

Bad opened his eyes.

“You gonna do it?” 

Skeppy looked back conflicted. 

“Yeah” 

...

“I love you”

“Love you too muffinhead”

...

BOOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol yeah I ended it like that.


End file.
